Beat of the Night in my Chest
by magickalgirls
Summary: Stripper!Mikasa. Levi is a patron at the club she dances at. Levi x Mikasa. Rivamika smut. Part of a prompt. REVIEWS ALWAYS WELCOME *wink wink nudge nudge*


Prompt: _Will you please do a rivamika smut; stripper!mikasa(or you can do it the other way around) the two are fighting for dominance, you decide for the plot please include uhh ropes maybe? and chair and wall fucking. Hihi pleeeease love?_

Author Note: I hope this is what you asked for! If not, I'm really sorry; I wasn't too sure what you meant by wall fucking. Either way, I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it! _Title is taken from a Sky Ferreira song._

* * *

Their lips crashed and their hands roamed across their bodies. Their breaths were intertwined, hot and heavy. Goosebumps formed over the flesh of her body, and their footsteps made the floorboard creak underneath them from pressure. Their tongues wrestled each attempting to assert power over the other person.

A little under an hour ago, they were both at a strip club where a dense, grimy beat played in the background as she danced on stage. Her movements were graceful; her background in ballet helped her traipse the line between burlesque and exotic dancing. She was dressed in a school girl's outfit. Her lips were stained a pretty pink shade for that routine, playing off the virginal schoolgirl stereotype even further. Her lips were the perfect shade for biting, noted a man whose impenetrable gaze indicated how mesmerized he was by her routine.

While she was accustomed to the male gaze, this man's gaze made her feel something else. His eyes burned with passion, desire, and ultimately, lust. He sat with a group of well-dressed men. He wore a fitted dark suit with a thin tie, his hair was parted down the center and shaven underneath. It was an interesting combination but it fit the rest of his demeanor. His face stoic but his eyes were expressive, lighting up when she arched her back.

From the corner of her eye, she saw him talking to the new busboy at the club. He pointed his finger at her. The waiter nodded and left. She finished her set.

"Mikasa," he started hesitantly, knowing that she was stubborn, "I know you're off for the rest of the night, but a client, Levi, asked for a private dance."

She sighed, contemplating the situation. Her mind wandered back to the man she saw earlier and realized that he was that one who asked for her. "Okay," she replied.

"He's in the third room," the waiter stated.

She walked to the room and saw him sitting on the couch near the far end of the wall. He had a masculine air to him unlike the creepy air most of the patrons of the club had. He was more attractive up close.

She approached him and asked him in a sultry voice, "What do you want, big boy?"

"You."

However, that was back at the club. Presently, more important matters were at hand. Mainly the way his warm calloused hands skimmed her back and how rough his kisses were, desperate to chase the taste inside her mouth.

He paused, moving away from her lips and moving toward her ear. "If I remember correctly," he whispered into her ear, "I paid for a private lap dance I've yet to get."

He grabbed a chair and brought it toward the wall, taking a seat with his legs spread apart. Mikasa wasn't particularly fond of being bossed around, especially in a situation as casual as this, but she kept true to her word. She took a moment to assess her attire and worked out a quick routine. She wore a red v-neck t-shirt and a tight skirt, both articles of clothing accentuating her lean body. But, she didn't want to give him a lap dance, she gave him something more.

She stood in front of him, placing her hands on his legs as pseudo-support as she leaned her upper body forward. Her back was undulated. She teased him as she lowered her body down, breasts inching closer to his face. She brought herself back up again, just as teasingly slow as before. His breaths were getting deeper.

She stepped back and started swaying her hips from side to side, eyeing him with a coy expression. She moved her hips in a figure eight and used her hands to touch her body. She lightly grazed her arms and brought them together. She moved up her abdominals over her shirt and touched her breaths, groping them over her shirt. She showed him exactly how she wanted to touch her.

Her hands trailed back down and she played with the upper hem of her tight skirt. She shimmied her skirt off, gyrating her hips down and as she removed it and placed it on the floor next to her. She started lifting her shirt provocatively, allowing her hands to glide over the smooth expanse of her abs. She let him peek at the color of her bra and playfully pulled her shirt back down. She raised her right index finger and moved it as though saying no, no, no.

She looked at the man – he seemed utterly wrecked. He wanted to touch her. She gave a sly smile and sat on top of him. She grabbed his hands and guided them to her shirt. He took it off her and tossed it aside.

Their eyes met. She grabbed his tie and leaned into a kiss. She shifts her hips, grinding down. She feels his cock twitch. He groans; she smirks into their languid kisses. She reaches for the front lapels of his suit. He takes off his suit jacket and grabs the strap of her bra. He thumbs it and reaches backwards, throwing it on the floor alongside the other articles of clothing. He grabs her wrists, taking away her ability to move her hands anymore.

They continue kissing each other. Levi groaning as Mikasa sporadically grinds down as revenge for not letting her use her hands. Mikasa lets out small frustrated whimpers when she can't touch him.

He takes his hands off her wrists. His hands roam upward, traversing her body. His hands felt every curve and inch of her, ghosting with warm hands and feeling the blemishes of stories she'll never tell him. He places his hands on the outside of her panties, squeezing her firm ass.

He lifts her off the chair, supporting her by holding her ass. She wraps his legs around his waist. He turns around, placing her back against the cold wall. Her body shivers and her flesh tingles. He bucks his hip upwards, rubbing his clothed erect dick against her pussy. She moans with pleasure as he continues in a steady rhythm. He kisses under her jaw and gently nibbles her ear. But, she then drops her legs off his waist, stopping his ability to grind against her. She refuses to let him get any more sweet noises from her mouth in that manner. She kisses him down neck, sucking and leaving large reddish pink splotches. Rather than let her win this miniature battle for dominance, his hands wander down to her underwear. He starts rubbing and feels that she's already wet. He grins and soaks in her reaction. He then presses wet kisses and sucks around the area where he left a trail of saliva.

Mikasa swats his hand away from where he's rubbing her clit and undoes his shirt. As she unbuttons his shirt, she notices his muscular build. She kisses his pecs and each abdominal, crouching her body downward, his warm body against her face. She stands back up and removes his belt. She plays with the button of his pants and undoes his pants. Mikasa palms his erect dick. At her touch, his chest heaves and he collapses into her chest, losing his breath. As he regains composure, she gets on her knees and slides his boxer shorts down.

She gives him a coy look he sees through her thick eyelashes. She leans her face to his dick, and his breath quickly leaves his body, but she raises her hand and wraps it around it. She tugs forward and starts teasing the slit of his cock with her finger. She smears the pre-cum around the head and her hand and slowly strokes him. Levi groans at how languidly her hand is moving. She's gentle but uses enough pressure to make it achingly sinful.

Mikasa glances at his face. She can see that he's getting close. _He _feels himself getting closer. He stops her and says, "I'll be right back." Confused, she leans against the wall and waits.

He comes back with rope. "Your hands are dangerous," he says, "I'm going to tie you up." She was ready to refuse, but he continued, "I'm going to tie your hands back and fuck you," he starts rolling a condom onto his dick, "I'm going to have you lean against the chair, your tight ass propped out into the air, and I'm going to enter slowly, listening to your small gasps and loving your soft moans as they build up. Your noises getting more erratic. You saying my name. I'll slap your ass and you'll squeak. I'll leave a red mark and it'll sting when you sit for a week. You'll think of me and of this when you sit." He licked the shell of her ear and she shivered. He whispered hotly into her ear, "I want to fuck you until you collapse."

He quickly removes her panties and throws them on the floor. He lifts her up again and starts fucking her against the wall with a slow pace, teasing as he enters and exits slowly at a similar pace to her strokes from earlier. A long moan escaped her mouth and he groans at the sound. He only slightly increases his pace before he stops. He fiercely whispers into her ear, "bend over the chair. Now."

She gets off of him and positions herself over the chair. He ties her arms so she can still support herself on the chair. He enters her quickly and goes at a much quicker pace. It's not erratic, but calculated enough that she's gasping for breath and moaning out his name; it's a symphony of names and profanities play in the background, the slapping of their skin the percussive instrumental section. He's kissing her back and leaving marks – little reminders of the night they spent together. He slaps her ass, she squeals and it leaves a visible red hand print.

He ejaculates first, groaning out her name in the process. Mikasa internally chuckles, she thought he'd last longer. That was, until he started fingering her. He used to fingers and went at a much quicker pace than when he was in her. He used his thumb to rub her clit. While his hand was in an uncomfortable position, it was all worthwhile to hear her breaths escaping her as panting, moaning, and groaning. When she finally orgasms, she collapses against the chair. He grabs her so she doesn't fall and unties her.

Mikasa lay on the floor thinking and catching her breath. She wonders why she let him be in charge – she put on a fight, but ultimately, she let him win. She gets up to gather her clothing and put it on.

She makes her way to the door, sore in places she knew would make it difficult to dance tomorrow, when he says, "Can't wait to see you dance tomorrow after this." She looked back and saw him smirking.

_Oh, this means war, _she thought to herself, planning out her next attempt at dominance against him.


End file.
